Diary of an XMan
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Diary form, from the women in the X-Universe. Psylocke arrives at the mansion and a few days later her old aquaintance Rogue arrives. Everything goes great... Until A certain Cajun starts noticing Rogue...
1. Default Chapter

_**A/N: I just started writing and this appeared.... Sorry....**_

Well, it's the first day of the rest of my life. My first day as an X-Man. I should be arriving at the Mansion in about 10 minutes. Apparantly its nothing beautiful, mainly because of all the repairs they keep having to carry out. Well, I don't believe anything can be as beautiful as my home.

Turns out that Professor Charles Xavier is the mutant with whom I have been tele-communicating with.

I have only been out of England for.... well about a day now, and I am already missing my Brothers, Brian especially. No offence to Jamie, but theres something special that bonds twins together. He's promised to visit.... and soon. Perhaps he'll persuade Jamie to come along too, but with his career.... Who knows?

Well, we're here. I had better go.

More later Luv!

_Elisabeth_ _Braddock_.

* * *

I apologise profusely for not writing again yesterday. It was a little hectic and I was so tired. I think that I just about know the instructors:

Ororo Monroe – White hair – Storm – Weather one would presume.

Henry (Hank) McCoy – Sesame Street.... Or Muppets, not sure which - Beast

Logan – Funny hair.... – Wolverine.

Charles Xavier – Wheelchair – Professor X - Telepathy.

And, of course, Warren Worthington III – Wings. – Angel.

Speaking of the Angel, he is Rather cute, even if he is a little paranoid about girls only loving him for his money. He can be rest assured, I want him for his body.... I don't know what his mind is like yet, and I don't intend on invading his privacy to have a look around.

Surprisingly, No-one has asked if my hair colour is natural. The Australian informed me that its not purple because I'm a mutant.... Its purple because I'm Brittish, like his is Orange because he's Australian. He seems nice enough. Twitchy as hell, and he keeps flicking that bloody lighter open and closed. One of those horrid, big, silver monstrosities that run on petrol.... Gasoline.... Sorry. I forgot.... Petrol = Gasoline over here.

What I've seen of Bayville so far is very nice. An attractive little place. The girls (Jean, Jubilee, Kitty and Amara) are taking me shopping in the city centre tomorrow. Should be fun, they all seem really nice.

Oops, got to run luv!

_Elisabeth_

* * *

  
  
Shopping was fun yesterday. We will do it again sometime soon.

Turns out, that because I have my powers under complete control, I have the option of staying here permanently, and becoming an instructor! Martial Arts, infact! This totally rocks!

Had a lovely discussion with Hank (Henry) about the permanent purple colour of my hair. Turns out, that it's a reaction to having active powers and therefore an active X-Gene. When my powers started, it caused a reaction of some sort and my X-Gene got warped. As psychic powers have a purple colour associated with them (in the aura.... Pyro's are red, hydro's blue, etc.), that's the colour it turned. It wont ever grow back its original colour, but I don't think Id want it to. Purple suits me just fine.

Angel asked me out for dinner in two nights time as he has a business meeting tomorrow night. Unfortunately, I had to decline.. I'm meeting my manager's aide that evening. We're going next week instead.

It isn't a complete disappointment. I have time to go shopping for an outfit now. I can only hope I live up to his expectations of me. He's already exceeded mine.

_ 'Lisabeth_

* * *

  
  
You will never guess who's just started at the institute..... MARIE! She came today! Oh gosh, I'm so happy to see her! Its been more than a while! I must admit, I do admire the girl and wish it were under better circumstances that we meet again. Her mutation.... Sorry, Gift, as Charles keeps reminding me.... must be a blighter to have to live with. I couldn't do it.... Not touching anyone.... always having to cover up everything.... Gosh, Marie's a girl and a half, although she goes by Rogue now. She's still Marie to me.... that sweet little Southern Belle I met on her trip to England than Brian had a crush on....

Speaking of my dearest twin, he should be in the plane now. He's on his way to visit.... He left after I called him about staying on here permanently, and not just for this next year. I'm picking him up from the airport at 2am. 2AM! Why couldn't he have waited and gotten a sensible flight time? Men! Speaking of them, the ever so lovely Scott Summers has agreed to take me to fetch Brian.

Scott is such a hott.... I mean, Sweetie. I meant sweetie, of course I did. I couldn't possibly have meant anything else, despite the fact that he is a good distraction at the dinner table....

On another note, I found out something rather hilarious today.

Every morning, before she goes to school, the resident Nova Roman Princess stands in front of a mirror and tells herself: "I am a Princess.... I am better than these commoners.... I am a Princess.... I am above this...."

It is a spectacle to watch, A daily source of entertainment for us all.

Perhaps I should have a word with her about her little ego problem.... Supermodel-Ninja to Princess.

_ Bets_

* * *

**  
3am**  
  
**_BRIAN IS HERE! BRIAN IS HERE! BRIAN IS HERE!_**  
  
_Bets._  
  
P.s. Scott Summers is **_WONDERFUL_**!! He's such a star! He stayed up untill 1am with me then drove all the way to the Airport and back. He's so lovely. In return, I've offered to take his turn cooking dinner tonight, Anything he wants.

* * *

Everyone enjoyed dinner, especially Scott and Brian – who would have thought that they liked the same food? What will the Brittish Government be doing without both of us? I'll never know. Ah well.

I have my first class tomorrow – Guys only. Bobby, John, Sam, the oh-so-cute Jamie, and, of course, Scott Summers.... Should be fun, for me at least. I teach class 5 days a week, although I am expected to teach on the 6th day as well. I teach the girls (Jean, Amara, Jubilation, Rhane, and Marie) on Mondays and Wednesdays, The guys on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and the full class in the Danger Room on Fridays. Saturday is for if anyone needs any help. If not, I get to help on the younger kids training session.

I haven't even been here a week yet, and I love this place. Brian came to see me after dinner.... He and Brother-Jamie want me to come home and forget about this place. How nice of them to take time out of their busy schedule to dictate what I do with my life. Apparently, my modelling contract is still open for me. I don't know if I want to do it or not. I love it here.... but I loved that as well.... and I will miss them both terribly.... I'm so confused.

I want to know if I could cope here, so far away from home.... Brian understands.... Sort-of. He's given me till the end of the week to decide.

I cant help wanting to make a difference in the world.

_ Elisabeth Braddock._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, it was bad of me, and I know it… Its just a little hard not to slip into old routines, especially when that need to be away arises for a moment, and last night, I got it big.

Who would have thought that sometimes I get scared… except Marie of course! Darling Marie… I didn't realise that we'd stay so close, even without contact for so long. She –knew-. I don't know how, or why… Maybe I was projecting to her… but she came, and we left. We snuck out of my window and out of the grounds, into the City for the night… Dancing and drinking… Forgetting everything and just relaxing. She needed it as much as I did.

And there were the cutest guys there! I'm glad this isn't my beloved England.. I wouldn't have a moment of peace in a nightclub back home but here… not everyone knows who I am here. Except of course… Scott Summers and Warren Worthington III.

Who would have thought those two would have been in that club? What ARE the odds? I have a feeling they snuck out as much as Marie and I did, possibly their reasons for not dragging us back. They're both extraordinarily good dancers, no wonder they're so light on their feet in class and training.

Marie took a liking to a boy in the club as well… He just screams Sex Appeal, the way he moves, dances… speaks, even. Oh, his accent is to die for! He's Cajun… One of those voices that you can imagine whispering into your ear long into the night, be it sweet nothings or… other things. They look so cute together, almost comfortable. It's a shame we had to leave when we did… I wonder if she got his number, or gave hers…

Betsy

Oh my god… I can not believe I had hot flushes in class!

If only the guys weren't so cute here… and flexible… It shows just how much they train…

And if they will insist on working with their shirts off…

My classes are split into two, the younger kids and the adults. Jamie, Roberto, Bobby Ray, Sam are all in my younger, first class… Scott and John are in the adults, along with Angel, sorry, Warren. An hour of practise with the little ones, then straight into an hour and a half's session with the adults, plus anything anyone wants to stay behind for extra coaching… I've done at least 4 hours of martial arts teaching today, and I have a danger room session to run with Logan tonight, Lord knows why! Its enough to make a girl faint..

Although if Logan can't keep up with me in hand-to-hand non-powered combat, I'll have to insist that he joins my class as well… I wouldn't mind seeing him shirtless either.

There's been a guy hanging about Marie today as well… I've seen him before somewhere... John assures me its because he's a rat, but anything that boy says has to be taken with a pinch of salt, no matter how sane it may sound, or how hot he is without a shirt on. Shame about the girlfriend.. as in, him having one. Although he is significantly less crazy when she's about… and less fire obsessed too. He can't explain away her green hair though, because she sounds English, but she's not. He just shrugs when I ask him.

Anyway, the cute guy that's been hanging about Marie… John says he's a gambit, which is somewhat confusing when you know what the word is supposed to mean… Perhaps it's a trial for Marie to overcome? Or perhaps he just means an annoyance, from her response you'd think he was anyway. Mind you, back when I first met her, She'd probably have hidden interest and told him to "take ah hike" anyway.

Best not keep logan waiting, eh, luv?

Betsy

Oh dear, the plot thickens luv!

It appears that Marie's little friend is obsessed with her… His name's Remy LeBeau, aka, Gambit (well, that explains John…). He… well, he works for the guy who John used to… before he tried to confiscate John's lighters anyway (trust me, you don't want to know… I wish I didn't). I remembered why he looked so familiar too.. He's the guy from the club! The one she was flirting with!

I did a little digging of my own and Remy Etienne LeBeau is Prince of the Thieve's Guild… Raised by non other than my father's friend, Mattison LeCroix. Aunt Mattie is the female authority figure in Remy's life.

Oh yes, and the professor agrees that Logan needs Martial Art's lessons… maybe as Anger management. He doesn't appear to like "Gumbo" much at all, especially for his involvement, or lack of, with "Rogue", who Logan looks at like a daughter… weird huh?

A/N: I'm sorry I've been away so long… Most of you will have forgotten me, almost completely… but anyways, I've had this week off work sick, which is why so much stuff has been posted up lately, mainly chapters to previous stories, but it's a start right? I am working on a new chapter for More Than A Feeling… Thanks so much for your continued patience with an out-of-touch fan-fic-writer.


End file.
